The Solution
by Chicken Yuki
Summary: One bright day, a curious city girl decides to buy a lush, beautiful farm advertised on paper to live out a dream life in the country, only to find out it was hoax. It's a painfully familiar scenario, so then... why hasn't anyone done anything about it?


_Disclaimer: I do not own this product known as Harvest Moon, trite. Never have, and likely never will._

* * *

**Harvest Moon**

**The Solution**

Spring 2nd of Mineral Town, the new owner of the farm has finally arrived. This newest prospect had long, light blond hair, and shiny sapphire eyes. She wasn't exactly a stunning beauty, as she came off as rather cute, almost childishly so. Yet the expression on her face wasn't quite as childish as she stared upon her new farm.

No. Instead, it was a much more grown up, extremely displeased expression on her face as she stared at the wreck of a farm that stood in place of the perfect pasture she was promised in advertising. The wood on the housing was rather old and unrefined, as the paint outside was all but completely chipped off. But the housing was rather hospitable compared to the fields: weeds, boulders, and stray tree parts laid about everywhere. There was even a disturbing blend of dry, cracking dirt with patches of unsightly muddy blotches.

The new prospect was quite furious.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!!" an obnoxious laugh came from the side. "Looks like the new farmer's finally made it! MWAHAHAHA!!"

The displeased blond turned her head to find a short and stout man in fancy red clothes and a black top hat.

"You must be the Mayor of this town, am I right?" the blonde stranger uttered grimly.

"That's right, little lady! I'm Mayor Thomas, and if I'm not mistaken as well, you must be the new arrival for the farm, right? Well, this here is most definitely the new farm you applied for." The raucous dwarf grinned.

"I take it that it was you who was in charge of advertisement as well?" the blonde stranger asked in her perpetuated tone.

"Indeed, and I feel quite pleased at the convincing ad I laid out: "An astonishing field as far as the eye can see, a humble little country cottage to snuggle up in, the promise of good old fashioned country air…" yesirree, I knew my writing skills would come in handy, and I managed to draw in quite a few prospects with the proposals." Mayor Thomas bragged.

"You do realized that there are people out there that might've given up a decent-paying job and a secure apartment to live out the promise of a country fantasy you just described?" the blonde stranger stated.

"And did by any chance you happen to be one of these people, little missy?" Mayor Thomas asked in a teasing voice.

The blonde stranger was dead silent with a resentful look on her face.

"Ah, I see." Mayor Thomas smirked, "In any case, it looks you seem to have little choice in the matter. This farm could use a helping hand as you can see, and considering the generous price I set on this fair estate, I believe it was a fair purchase. How about it? You could still try and make your country life fantasy come true right here and now, hmm? We happen to have a few good single men about your age."

"It sounds like one heck of a deal you're proposing," the stranger answered sarcastically, "but from you've mentioned earlier, it sounds like you've been pulling this little scam for awhile now, yes?"

"Indeed I have. You're actually the 5th one I got here so far. None of the others was brave enough to take on a true challenge, though." Mayor Thomas sighed.

"I'll take that as a confession." The stranger smirked.

"What?!"

Suddenly, a pair of handcuffs was slipped on the short Mayor's wrists, securing them tightly.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Mayor: My name is Claire Greenfield of Federal Law Enforcement. You are arrested under the charges of fraud and possible embezzlement. My boys in waiting were considering taking you in for further questioning, but with the explicit confession you just gave me, it looks like your luck has just run out."

"What? A criminal offense?! But I'm--"

"You may be the law of this one-horse town, but that doesn't keep you from having to answer to the state. Now come along quietly, or I'll have to start playing rough." Claire warned.

Mayor Thomas could do nothing but hang his head in defeat, and decided to submit to the officer's whims.

"Looks like your days of false advertising are over, scum bag!" Claire smirked triumphantly.

She then turned towards a nearby figure.

"Say, you!"

The figure pointed to himself with an uncertain expression on his face.

"Yeah, you! Do you happen to be local resident of this place?

"Not really. But I'm familiar enough with the people around here, you could say."

"Close enough. Anyway, I'm taking the current Mayor into custody for a serious offense, and since we can't afford to leave this place in anarchy, I'll have to declare you acting Mayor for now. Good luck with your new office, citizen."

The Federal Officer then swiped the top hat off of the former mayor's head and placed it atop the new head figure.

"See you later, New Mayor." Claire saluted before she carted off her criminal.

"Later, Miss." The figure saluted back.

As the young enforcer left, the new stranger waltzed into town with a smug grin on his face. He slowly caressed his shoulder-length silver hair and helped himself to a helping of fresh country air.

"Mayor Skye, eh?… I like the sound of it."


End file.
